<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Configuration by egobangmeplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419490">Configuration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobangmeplease/pseuds/egobangmeplease'>egobangmeplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Megatron, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lord High Protector AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, Primus is a kinky mofo, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, lord high protector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobangmeplease/pseuds/egobangmeplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Megatron is content with Orion becoming a Prime. They are conjunxed and Megatron is made his Lord High Protector, and so retains a lot of political power. The only catch is, to assume this role, Megatron has to interface with Orion in front of Primus, while Orion’s frame is reformatted into a Prime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a random idea that came to me while watching One Shall Rise: Part 3. I've combined the lores of different continuities. Forgive me if anything is incorrect, I tried my best lol.</p><p>Unbeta-ed.</p><p>I've said it before and I'll say it again,<br/>I'm a slut for some bottom Megatron.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, that was a bit unexpected.” Orion muttered. The Council had just appointed him to be the next Prime, instead of Megatron. He was worried this would anger his conjunx endura, but Megatron just seemed content. Their relationship meant that Megatron would become the Lord High Protector, in which he would command the militaries of Cybertron. This leaves Orion to focus on the political and spiritual aspects of their society.  Also, as his Lord High Protector, Megatron would be available to give him advice, guidance, and support whenever necessary. </p><p>“Indeed. Are you pleased with this new arrangement?” Megatron asked.</p><p>“I believe I am. I look forward to having you by my side.”</p><p>“As if I could function anywhere else,” the grey mech gave a warm smile and reached for Orion’s shoulder. Orion was much shorter than Megatron, so the following embrace was a bit difficult.</p><p>Megatron released him and tilted his helm, “You are aware of the journey that lies ahead? The search for the Matrix of Leadership will surely be challenging.”</p><p>Orion nodded. He knew becoming a Prime would change him, in body and mind, but it was for the betterment of Cybertron. </p><p>“As long as you remain next to me, anything is achievable.”</p><p>-</p><p>Orion had read all of the available material on the Primacy; traditions, requirements, all of it. Only a few Primes had ever taken Lord High Protectors, so the content on the subject was entirely too little. There were myths surrounding the topic, though. One thing that every platform seemed to agree on was that it was best if the appointed LHP was present for the bestowment of the Matrix.</p><p>Ah, the Matrix. Orion had read loads on that, too. He was dwelling in his thoughts, curled up on the sofa in his newly upgraded chambers. He had moved to a overly lavish complex, only because the Council had insisted relentlessly that he could not live in the civilian quarters in Iacon. Of course, he shared this apartment with his conjunx. </p><p>Megatron walked through the doorway to find Orion zoned out, staring at the wall. He smiled in adoration. </p><p>“Orion?” He whispered as he moved to sit next to the smaller mech.</p><p>Orion startled at Megatron’s sudden appearance, causing the grey mech to laugh.</p><p>“Megatron! You scared me!” Orion smiled in spite of himself. The ex-gladiator was stealthy as ever, when he wanted to be.</p><p>“Any new information on the Primacy? Or have you just been reading the same paragraph since I left?” Megatron walked to the kitchen and began pouring two cubes of high-grade.</p><p>“I think I found an interesting rumor. Apparently, to become my Lord High Protector, you have to be there when I receive the Matrix.”</p><p>“Well, of course. Where else would I be?” Megatron handed Orion a cube.</p><p>“Also, I believe I might have an idea of where the Matrix is located.” This caused Megatron to hesitate. It had been a few solar cycles since they had been appointed by the Council. Orion had been searching for evidence of the Matrix’s location ever since.</p><p>“I’m listening, Orion.”</p><p>“It would stand to reason that after the Thirteen defeated Unicorn, Primus took the Matrix back, thus absorbing it into his own spark. I believe we must travel to Cybertron’s core.”</p><p>Megatron pondered for a moment, before looking back at Orion. “The most direct route to Cybertron’s core is down the Well of All Sparks. Are we to journey there together?”</p><p>“Of course,” Orion cast him a warm smile. The smaller bot rolled in Megatron’s lap, straddling his thighs. They stayed like that for a long time, relishing in each other’s warmth, thinking of the future.</p><p>-</p><p>It had taken a bit to prepare for the journey. But eventually, the two mechs found themselves standing before Primus. Neither could hide the look of awe dawning their faceplates. They had stepped onto a platform that rose until them were directly in front of their planet’s core.</p><p>“Orion Pax. You have come a long way. You wish to speak with me.”</p><p>Orion nodded in a minute way.</p><p>“You have brought the mech you wish to be your Lord High Protector?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Excellent, then I shall explain what must occur. I know you deeply, Orion, and I can tell you are worthy of bearing the title of Prime. I shall bestow upon you the Matrix of Leadership. The Matrix will begin to reformat your body in that of a Prime. If you wish Megatron to be your Lord High Protector, then you must prove that the two of you are compatible and capable of great trust. Do you understand, Orion?”</p><p>The mech nodded.</p><p>Everything around Orion and Megatron faded away, leaving them on an empty plane with a brightly shining light above them.</p><p>“Orion,” Megatron nudged the other mech with his elbow, “does Primus really require it of us to interface?” It certainly wouldn’t be the first time, but it was a bit disconcerting to be subtlety ordered by a god. </p><p>“Everything will be alright, Megatron,” Orion met his optics for the first time since they had arrived, and Megatron believed him.</p><p>Then the light began to expand and Orion’s chest plates opened, exposing his pure, blue spark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>;)</p><p>this ended up being shorter than I wanted it to be but oh well</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megatron's optics widened as Orion's spike pressed into his heated valve. It was not a challenging stretch, but it was a stretch nonetheless. The minimalist red and blue design matched the rest of his paint job, with a single strand of bio lights running along the underside. Orion's blue optics shone with desire.</p><p>"Megatron, you are incredible," the simple statement caused a blue blush to rise to the ex-gladiator's faceplates, against his will of course. He hated to admit it, but Orion's praise would always be one of his weak spots. He grabbed at a ridge on Orion's chest plating, squeezing to reassure himself that this was real and they were here together.</p><p>Orion had laid them out so that Megatron was on his back, with Orion slotted between his legs. Delicate black servos gripped silver thighs, spreading them to expose Megatron's valve. The black folds were accentuated by red bio lights, circling his entrance and trailing up to his bright anterior node. Orion started a deep thrusting motion, his spike sliding into the valve, which was producing copious amounts of lubricant. They continued this motion for a while, as Orion leaned down and pressed kisses to Megatron's chest plates (he couldn't quite reach his face, due to their height difference).</p><p>Suddenly, Orion withdrew from the silver mech and used his servos to push Megatron's thighs up, so that his knees nearly touched the ground beside him. Megatron jolted as a warm glossa lapped at his valve, collecting the lubricant and pressing deliciously against his sensors. </p><p>"Orion-"</p><p>"Yes, Megatron?"</p><p>"Must you draw this out?"</p><p>"Of course, if only to see my future Lord High Protector spread out and desperate for me."</p><p>Megatron gasped as that glossa returned with a vengeance.</p><p>-</p><p>Orion was folded over Megatron as much as he could be. They remained in much the same position as before, now with Megatron's legs wrapped around the archivist's waist. Orion's hips pistoned into Megatron's, drawing wanton moans from the silver mech's vocalizer and pleasured grunts from the other's.</p><p>A bright light began to glow from behind Orion, almost as if it was reaching out to touch him. Oh wait- yep- it was touching him. The warm energy wrapped around the pair, but quickly began sinking into Orion's plating and causing him to glow in the same way.</p><p>Megatron could hear the familiar metallic sounds of transformation coming from the other mech. He felt the frame between his legs grow taller, wider, as plating was reformatted to fit in different ways. He wrapped his arms around the other mech, only to find that he could no longer link his servos. This realization sent a rush of newfound arousal through his struts, adding to his building charge.</p><p>When he felt the spike thrusting inside him increase in size, his charge overflowed and he overloaded hard. This dragged the other mech over the edge as well. He gripped the shiny new plating hard, leaving the first scuff marks. Transfluid painted the walls of Megatron's valve.</p><p>They laid in the aftermath for a few moments, before a booming voice nearly shook them to their cores.</p><p>"Arise my children, as Optimus Prime and Lord High Protector Megatron."</p><p>Megatron finally glanced up at the other mech, <i>'Optimus-' his HUD prompted</i>.</p><p>He was magnificent. The frame radiated a new strength and energy, while keeping Orion's faceplates and optics. </p><p>"Optimus..."</p><p>"Megatron..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know what you think in the comments</p><p> ^ also if you find any good bottom!megatron fics... I've read all of the ones I know a thousand times</p><p>also, sidenote, what color do you imagine transfluid/lubricant as?? I read a lot that describe it as orange, but I mainly think of it as like pink or white. if there is any lore, then I haven't seen it lol</p><p>also, I love the concept of Orion being kind of a dom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am losing my mind with online school, so I started writing in between classes. We'll see if it works. :)</p><p>this isn't done btw I just dont know how to save as drafts anymore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus skimmed the datapad in his hand. It was a draft of a peace treaty with some distant organic race that they had barely interacted with before. Better safe than sorry, he thought has he added a note in the margin. It was not quite the middle of the night, but it was close. He had spent the last several hours slowly chipping away at the towering stack of datapads on the corner of the desk. Normally, Optimus did not prefer to stay up this late, but a few cycles ago his conjunx had sent him a private comm letting him knwo he'd be late tonight. </p><p>     Megatron was handling the title of Lord High Protector very well, in Optimus' opinion. He acted with experience and wisdom in military affairs, and on the side he had been helping Optimus figure out how to rid the Council of corruption. Unfortunately, not everybody saw Megatron's actions through the Prime's optics. Ancient military officials griped about changing protocols and the Council had brought severeal of the LHP's decisions under 'official review.' Optimus knew for a fact that nobody competent had anything to do with those. </p><p>     To Optimus' knowledge, tonight there was a mishap in some barracks somewhere south of Vos. He knew his conjunx was busy, so he pinged Soundwave, who assured him they would be back before the Alpha Centauri rose. Optimus sighed aloud, picking up the next datapad, which had some draft of civilian vs. militial airspace from Starscream.</p><p>The beep of the touchpad outside the door is what startled Optimus from where his helm had leaned on his fist. He stood up as the door swooshed open and from there he gazed upon an exhausted, yet victorious-looking Megatron. When their optics met, the grey mech smiled. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Megatron stepped inside the room, rubbing one servo over his faceplates. He met Optimus in the center and they wrapped their arms around eachother. </p><p>"How'd it go?"</p><p>"Everything is taken care of. Now come, I need to recharge." Megatron pulled Optimus to the berth, pushing him down first so that Megatron could throw and arm and a leg over him. Optimus smiled, reaching for the button that dimmed the lights until they were completely dark. A quiet snore rose quick from the grey mech's frame. Optimus smiled even more.</p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to do research when I'm writing to make sure the fic is at least a little bit accurate. Turns out there are about a kajillion different meanings for the term 'cycle' as a unit of time. For this fic, we are going to go with 2005 IDW, where a cycle is about an hour.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>